Will you remember me tomorrow?
by Callisto-HK
Summary: Dean and Sam were supposed to spend a normal day in a very normal town. What should they do when things start to go sour fast, with no warning? /Set in season 6. Rated T for language./
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** This one is happening during **season 6**, some time after episode 12. It has a few spoilers in it, but not for the main stuff._

_Hope you enjoy it. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>. Will you remember me tomorrow? .<strong>

Sam could feel that his heart had started to beat faster as he entered the motel's parking lot and found the Impala right there. He knew that Dean wouldn't just walk around and honestly it was too early for them to start any kind of investigation. Not that they were sure about the supernatural activity in that town, but they had decided to take a look at it in the way to another serious hunt.

That was not the point, though. The point was that Dean wasn't answering his phone and that was not like him, at all. It had been a long time since the time Dean slept deeply. These days, Dean was more awake than asleep; these days, he was literally sleeping with an eye open.

Sam had left earlier that morning to get some breakfast. He couldn't sleep anymore, anyway. He had left Dean a note, even though he knew that his brother had probably noticed his departure. In the cafe down the street he'd heard some stuff that could be related to their case, so he had decided to call Dean and tell him to meet him there. After a few unanswered calls, or a dozen, he had given up and started to get back to the motel.

Something wasn't right, though. He could feel it and once a psychic, always a psychic. Even if you lose your powers, the feelings would be with you for the rest of your life.

So here he was, standing in the parking lot and staring at the impala. He finally turned around and headed for their room. Finding Dean's bed empty, he started for the bathroom, as Dean walked out with his colt ahead of him, aiming it to Sam's chest.

"What the hell."

"Hands up."

"Dean? This isn't funny and it's too early for any kind of pranks."

"Are you deaf? I said hands up." Dean said with a tone that he would usually use on a demon.

Sam looked at him for a few more seconds before nodding. "Alright, calm down. Let me put these bags on the table and I'll do whatever you say." he slowly approached the table and put the breakfast's bags down.

"Don't do anything stupid. Now put your hands up."

Sam put his hands on his head. "You wanna tell me what this is about?"

"This is about you shutting up and me giving the orders. Now, with your left hand bring your ID out card and toss it to me."

"What? What the hell, Dean? If you think I'm possessed which is impossible with those marks and tattoos, then why would you want my ID card?"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up and do as I say? Can't you see this damn gun in my hand? Because trust me, I won't hesitate to shoot you."

"_You_ are possessed." Sam deduced. "But how? Oh God. Dean, put the gun down, you don't wanna do this."

"SHUT UP." Dean shouted. "You have exactly 30 seconds to show me some ID."

"And then what? You're gonna shoot me?" Sam smirked.

"20 seconds. And hells yeah." Dean smirked back.

"And what will you tell the cops?" Sam challenged.

"You don't worry about it. I'm sure being an FBI agent is enough for me to be able to cover it."

"Being what?" Sam's eyes widened, before bursting into laughter. "OK, I admit it, this one was new and really funny." he dropped his hands as he headed for the table to grab his coffee.

The gunshot stopped him in the middle of his way. Eyes filled with horror, Sam turned around to look at Dean with his gun again aiming at him.

"Next one will be in your head."

Sam swallowed hard. "You're serious." he slowly grabbed his wallet and tossed it to Dean. Knowing well that it was another fake ID card, he waited to see Dean's reaction. "Just tell me why."

Dean looked at the ID card, up at Sam, again down at the card. "You're an FBI, too? Why didn't you just say so?"

"What?"

"So we're partners, huh? Well, I think I can trust you, then.. Umm, look.. I can't really remember anything, I just know that I woke up right there on the floor." he pointed to a spot near the bathroom. "And I had this damn headache and I couldn't remember a damn thing. I checked my wallet and well, found my weapon. Then you walked in and though no criminal would walk in a room with a bag of breakfast, I just felt like I had to be extra careful, since I couldn't really remember a thing."

Sam stared at him. "You are serious, aren't you? Because if this is a joke, I'm so gonna kill you."

"Dude, I just told you that I can't remember a damn thing, why would I joke about something like that?"

"Well, it's you." Sam mumbled under his breath, but then suddenly the seriousness of the situation hit home. "Oh my God, Dean. OK, first of all, we're not FBI, Dean. Those things are fakes. _You_ had feigned them. Well, actually it was a friend of yours, but that doesn't matter right now. The thi-"

Dean cut him off. "These are fakes? You mean mine, too?"

"Yes, Dean."

Dean looked totally shocked. "That.. Why? Then who are we? Are we some kind of fugitives?"

"What? No.. Well, not anymore. At least I hope so. Look, why don't you come and sit down. Let's think of something. You really don't remember anything, do you?"

Dean shook his head and instantly regretted it as a burning pain surged through his head and the next thing he saw was the toilet bowl as he fell to his knee and started to retch. Sam stood by the door frame; too scared and too shocked to do anything. He didn't know what was going on and with the shape that his brother was in, he couldn't collect his thoughts. A few agonizing minutes later, Dean finally stood up and flushed the toilet and went to the washbowl to rinse his mouth, only to find his nose and lips red with blood.

His nose was bleeding and that was the last thing he saw before passing out.

Fortunately this time Sam snapped out of his thoughts fast enough to grab Dean before he could hit his head on the floor. He took a towel and wiped the blood from Dean's face. Grabbing Dean under his arms, he slowly carried his brother to the room and eased him down onto his bed.

"Dean.. Hey Dean, Open your eyes, man."

Nothing.

"Wake up or I'll drag you to the ER."

Again nothing. Sam tapped Dean on the face and shook his shoulder. "Dean." He said a little louder.

Dean stirred and moaned.

"Dean, you with me?"

"Where?" Dean murmured.

"Hey, can you open your eyes?" Sam insisted.

Dean opened his eyes carefully. "What?"

"Do you remember me?"

Dean frowned. "What kind of question is that? Of course, I remember you."

"Well, it's a pretty good question considering that you couldn't remember anything, half an hour ago." Sam stated.

"What do you mean? What's going on? Didn't you go to get some breakfast?"

Sam sighed. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Huh? I don't know? You leaving the room?"

Sam closed his eyes for a second before talking. "Dean something is wrong. You... Uh, well, long story short, I tried to call you and when you didn't answer your phone, I get back to the motel to find you standing in the middle of the room, pointing your gun at me. You couldn't remember a damn thing. Hell, you thought we were FBI agents just because the current ID cards that we're using are FBI badges. Then you felt a bad headache, or at least that's what it seemed like from my point of view and then you were throwing your guts up in the bathroom. Finally, your nose started bleeding and you passed out."

Dean looked at him for a few seconds and then shoved him aside. "Don't you think it's a little too early for stupid jokes? Get out of my way, I'm gonna take a shower and then we can get out and look for something about our new case."

Sam pushed him down. "Dean, I'm not joking. Man, you scared me to death. Hell, look at that hole on the wall if you don't believe me. I was actually waiting for a cop or someone to show up and ask about it."

Dean looked at the hole in the wall. "I shot at you." He swallowed hard.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't a wall. You were just asking for my ID card. It was my fault."

"Like hell it was. I've almost shot at you." Dean was angry at himself. "What the hell is going on here? Why can't I remember a damn thing about it?"

"Whoa, calm down. Dean, even though you couldn't remember me or anything else, you didn't shoot at me. You thought you were an agent and you were just trying to be careful."

"What if I do that again?" Dean asked, his eyes showing his fears.

"You wouldn't, because it's you. Besides, we're gonna find out the reason and prevent it from happening again. And-" he held his forefinger up to stop Dean from interrupting him. "And if it happens again, we should be more worried about you than me. Because next time, I'll be ready and I wouldn't act like a jerk."

"Dean." Sam said firmly when he saw the self-doubt in Dean's eyes.

"Okay, Okay. Just let's figure out what the hell is going on."

"Good. OK. Umm, concussion?"

"What?"

"You hit your head pretty hard when you fell down those stairs." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah and that was two nights ago. Why would a concussion wait two days to show up?"

"Technically it wasn't two nights ago. It's less than 30 hours, now. You know, it's not even 9 am, yet."

"Whatever, it's more than 24 hours. And I'm not concussed because I don't have any other symptoms." he paused. "Or I didn't have them until today morning."

"We gotta go the hospital. You've had too many blows to the head for your own good. You know what they say about it, every time you hit your head it might be the trigger for a permanent damage." Sam said.

"Gee, thanks. I feel much better now."

"I'm just saying that you can't just let it go. They might catch it early and then they will be able to treat it easily."

"You're talking like you already know the problem. Did I again pass out and lose a few hours?" Dean sounded annoyed.

Sam's shoulder dropped in defeat. "I'm just worried."

"Yeah, I just tried to kill you, you should be worried."

"Dammit Dean. You know that I'm worried about _you_, why don't you stop beating yourself up over something that wasn't even your fault? And don't look at me like that, we're going to the ER, and that's it."

"Who died and made you boss?" Dean growled.

**.**

**.**

**... TBC ...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN : So, what do you think? :)_**

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean looked at his watch and sighed for the tenth time that hour. "Dude, this is stupid, let's get back to the motel. Look, I'm fine." he tried again to convince Sam to leave the ER.

The nurse who called them saved Sam from answering.

"Come on. It's just a check-up; it might be something serious, Dean." Sam said as they started towards the cubicle the nurse was showing them.

"Whatever." Dean mumbled.

"Mr. Andrew, I'm Doctor Peterson." The gray hair doctor greeted them. "Now, please sit on the bed and tell me about your problem."

Dean sat down. "Well, basically it's just a headache, but umm, the problem is I can't remember a few things that I've done today morning; according to my brother, of course."

Peterson turned his gaze to Sam.

"He, uh, he was acting really weird today morning. He couldn't remember me or himself, or anything else, for that matter. Then he suddenly felt sick and after retching for a few minutes, his nose started bleeding and then he passed out. When he woke up again things were back to normal, except that he couldn't remember anything about what he'd done earlier."

The doctor frowned. "Has he received any blow to the head in the past 48 hours? Do you guys have any history of brain tumors in your family?"

Sam paled. "Brain tumor? Ah, no. Not that I can remember."

"Now, don't freak out. These are the common questions that we should ask for every kind of headaches. We can't say anything without any tests. Now back to the other question, any blow to the head?"

"Yes, actually he fell down some stairs two nights ago and he was out for five good minutes."

Peterson nodded and turned to Dean. But before he could open his mouth, Dean talked. "I didn't have any nausea till today morning. No double vision and no dizziness; just a damn headache which has worsened today morning."

Peterson smiled. "Not your first time with a concussion, I assume."

"You could say so." Dean shrugged.

"Actually, he's had more concussions than anyone could count."

"That's definitely not good." the doctor brought out his pen flashlight and shoved the light into Dean's eyes, making him flinch. "Did that hurt?"

"Just for a second."

He checked Dean for a few more minutes and then stopped. "Alright, lets run some tests and see what we're dealing with. I'll send a nurse in, to bring you the forms and inform you about the tests. Our specialist will meet you up in the neurology ward."

"Is it bad?" Sam couldn't help.

"I don't know anything. He doesn't show many sure signs of concussion or hemorrhage. We can't say anything without being sure, that's why we're going to run more tests. Now, if you don't have any other questions, I'll go and call a nurse for you."

"Thank you." Dean replied and let the doctor go. "It's not bad, Sam."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"Hi." A nurse walked in with a bright smile. "I'm Emma and I'll be helping you around with your tests. Would you please fill these forms while I'll arrange your tests?" she handed Sam some papers.

Sam took them and sat down to fill them. "Sure."

...

It was around noon when they were finally done with the tests. Dean was looking exhausted and in pain and he didn't want anything more than leaving that hospital, hell_ that town_, and get some rest in some place different and safe.

"The result of your tests doesn't show anything." Doctor Miller, the neurologist, said as he looked at the scans again. "I think it's better if we admit you to the hospital overnight and run more tests, because those symptoms that you mentioned shouldn't just appear with no reason. It could be something dangerous."

"What? O, no. No more tests and definitely no hospital admitting." Dean protested. "I'm sure that if there was anything wrong, you would've found it with so many tests."

"It could be something else. Human's body is a complicated system. Kidney's failure, for example, could cause many different symptoms and it could be mistaken for other disease. Heart or stomach or-"

"I've got your point." Dean stopped him." But memory loss? I don't think my kidney's or heart or any other organ could cause that. I'll just go home and get some rest."

"I'd give you something for your pain, but I'd rather not, since we're not sure about the reason of your problems."

"It's OK, I don't need any painkillers; I can handle it. Thanks anyway." Dean started to leave the room.

"Mr. Andrews, I'd suggest you to go to another city with a better equipped hospital. You should take it serious before it's too late." The doctor called out, still looking genuinely concerned for his mysterious patient.

"Yeah, sure." Dean smiled and left the office. As much as he hated those tests, the doctor and his worried face wouldn't allow Dean to stay mad at them.

"Dean." Sam's voice came from behind him.

"Hey, where were you?" Dean looked at the corridor behind Sam. "Or better, what the hell were you doing in labor ward?" he indicated to the sign on the wall.

"I wasn't in labor ward." Sam frowned.

"Yeah, if you say so." Dean chuckled.

"I wasn't there. I was just standing in the corridor." Sam insisted. "I hate those staffs. They wouldn't even let me come up to your ward."

"Don't pout Sammy; they probably were worried about your health. They usually don't let kids go up." Dean teased.

"Shut up." Sam growled. "What did your doctor say? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yeah, and I'm a four year-old. Talk to me or I'll find a way to go up and-"

"I'm telling the truth, they did all the tests, but couldn't find anything wrong with my brain. The doctor even suggested me to go to a better hospital. Poor man was desperate to find my problem."

"That's not possible. You couldn't just act like that with no reason."

"Or-" Dean turned around and looked at Sam in the eyes. "It could be something supernatural."

"What? Your headache and memory loss?"

"We stopped in this town for a reason, right?"

"None of the victims have shown this kind of symptoms."

"There were just three victims and none of them had anything in common. That's why we weren't sure if it was our kind of job. We tried your way, nerd boy, and we still don't have anything. Let's try my way, now." Dean suggested.

Sam thought a few seconds before nodding. "Alright, but if you feel sick, again or I don't know got worse, I'll drag you to the hospital."

Dean shook his head. "No, you won't. You'll try to find the reason. I know Sam, it's either something supernatural, or I'm dying with an unknown disease. Either way, there's nothing a hospital can do for me. Now, get in the car and let's take a look around."

...

"You want me to drive for a while?" Sam asked as he felt the pain radiating from Dean.

"Dude, we're like five minutes from the motel."

"So?"

"So, there's no time for us to change the seats." Dean pointed out. "Dammit. I can't believe those victims have really nothing in common. In any other cases, I'd vote to leave the town and to hit the road for the next hunt."

"They have something in common. They were all male, in their early 30s. Oh and let's not forget they had all broken up with their girlfriends, recently."

"So much to work on." Dean said sarcastically. "In two cases, the girls were happy for the break up and even for their Exes' death. The other one was just in denial. I think that break up wasn't supposed to be serious."

"Guess, she believes in_ 'life is too short'_, now."

Dean parked the car and looked at Sam with a frown, then just shook his head and stepped out of the car. A wave of dizziness hit him, making him grab the door to steady himself, but he let it go soon, so Sam wouldn't see it.

**.**

**.**

**... TBC ...**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I think it's better if we start from the beginning." Sam looked up from his laptop screen to find Dean sitting hunched over on the bed with eyes screwed shot and his head in his hands. Forgetting what he was saying, Sam jumped from his seat. "Dean?" he slowly walked towards his brother. "What's it Dean?"

"Hushhh." Dean murmured.

"Is it like a migraine? Wait, I'll get you a Tylenol." he said as he quickly grabbed the pill's bottle from his bag and passed two pills with a glass of water to Dean.

It took Dean almost an hour to be able drop his hands from his head. "Gosh. I hate it."

"Your nose had been bleeding again." Sam noticed the drops of blood on the floor.

"Not badly, though." Dean sighed. "At least I still remember you." he tried to smile.

"Funny." Sam growled. "We've to find the reason sooner. If this isn't a supernatural related thing, then we gotta get you to a better hospital before it's too late."

Dean took in a deep breath and looked up at Sam. "Whatever." he blinked, trying to send the pain away.

"Let's start from the beginning. We've three victims; all male and in their early 30s. They all had broken up with their girlfriends before they died and-" Sam rubbed his forehead. ".. and -"

"And their deaths looked mysterious."

"Yeah, that's it. First one died of a heart attack, the second one of an acute kidney failure. The third.. Umm, he died of a lung cancer."

"And the fourth one is dying of an invisible brain tumor."

"Dean." Sam warned.

"I'm just saying that they all had been healthy and well-built. How could someone die of a lung cancer while he's been well enough to run five miles every morning?"

"That's it. You're right. It's definitely paranormal. And hey, you _are_ in your early 30s and you.. Umm, well, you-"

"Have just broken up with my girlfriend." Dean helped him.

"Yes. Now, who would do something like that?"

"Maybe a girl who has a broken heart and wants all guys like her boyfriend suffer and die."

"All jerks, you mean?" Sam smirked.

"They were in their early 30s, Sam; not some juniors in high school. They don't break up just because they're looking for something new. And not every breakup is the man's fault."

Sam felt the pain in Dean's voice and he knew it wasn't because of the headache. He mentally kicked himself as he remembered why Dean had broken up with Lisa. "Sorry, didn't mean to-"

"Forget it." Dean waved his hand and stood up. "Now, we've to find the girl. Look into the local articles; begin with the first issue published. Find if any girl had killed her ex or things like that."

"You kidding me, right? It could go back to one hundred years ago." Sam protested.

"Then, I suggest you start sooner." Dean grinned.

"And what are _you_ gonna do?"

"Who? Me?" Dean grinned as he grabbed his jacket. "I'm gonna check on our girls. Two of them are shadier. I gotta watch them carefully."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh, how boring.. Poor you."

"Yeah Sammy; poor me." Dean laughed as he left the room.

...

It was around 8 pm when Sam finally found something that was worth working on. He grabbed his phone and called Dean, when he didn't answer his phone, Sam's mind automatically went to the worst scenarios. Not knowing where to look for his brother, he grabbed his jacket and was about to leave the room when Dean turned the knob and entered, carrying their dinner's bags with one arm and a cup of coffee with the other.

"Dean. You alright?"

Dean took a sip from his coffee and just frowned.

"Dean?" Sam asked more anxiously.

"What? Would I be standing in front of you if I wasn't alright?"

"Well, you were standing in front of me this morning and you were _not_ alright. So, excuse me if get worried when you don't answer your damn phone and you refuse to answer my question normally." Sam said exasperatedly, he couldn't shake the fear and dread that had been haunting him since that morning. He didn't know what he would do if Dean couldn't remember him ever again. That was the worst thing that could happen to him, well, apart from losing his brother to death.

"Whoa, chill down, dude. My hands were full. I _couldn't_ answer the phone. Besides, today morning you found me inside the room, you really think that I would've been able to find my way back, if I couldn't remember even my own name?"

That sounded logical, but Sam couldn't help it. "Next time, you're not gonna go out without me."

Dean's brow rose. "In your dreams. Get your food and shut up."

"I mean it, Dean."

"And I mean it, Sam." Dean looked back sharply." I'm not gonna let you treat me like an 80 years old dude with a bad case of amnesia, so, just cut it."

Sam felt defeated; he knew that he wouldn't have liked Dean to treat him that way if the tables were reversed. But that didn't mean that he could shake his feelings and let Dean out of his sight. What if something happened and he wasn't there to help him? What if he died like the other victims? What if-

"I can give you a call every hour, if it makes you feel better." Dean still could read him better that anyone.

Sam nodded, knowing that, at that moment, it was the best thing he could get. "So what have you got?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Good news and bad news."

"Give me the bad news first."

"Sorry, it's not possible. I gotta give you the good news first, so I could deliver the bad one."

Dean sighed. "I knew I'd never find the chance to choose between them. Go on. You find our ghost?"

"How do you know it's a ghost?"

"You kidding me, right? I've been in this job for nearly 30 years. I think that's pretty easy to figure out when you've a ghost to catch. Besides, Elise, the girl number one, was acting really weird, today and I could tell that something was going on with her."

"You said you didn't have anything when I asked you, earlier." Sam complained.

"Yeah, I know." Dean smirked, choosing not to answer Sam's unspoken question. "So what's your good news?"

Sam shook his head and sighed. "Our ghost is a woman, who'd lived in this town 84 years ago and died at the age of 41. Actually she's been killed by the father of her ex."

"Let me guess, the old man believed that she was his son's murderer." Dean took a bite of his cheeseburger.

Sam nodded. "Exactly and I think he'd been right. Seems like her breakup with her fiancé had been really hard on her and that's why she'd decided to take her revenge on her ex. Apparently, it'd taken her almost 10 years, but -"

"Ten years?" Dean frowned before realization set in. "Oh boy, I know where this one goes. You're going to tell me that she had been working on some witchcraft during those 10 years and that's how she had killed that poor guy."

"What the hell? Have you spent your day in the library? Why don't _you_ tell me the rest of this story?" Sam asked, his arms folded.

Dean raised his eyebrow teasingly while his mouth pulled into a sly smirk, but then just shrugged. "You know that I wouldn't go to the library willingly, boring jobs are for you. I just guessed based on my own luck. You know how much I hate witches. It couldn't be just a normal ghost; it had to be a _witch's ghos_t."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You're right about your damn luck."

"So, the bad news?"

"The bad news? The bad news is that she's witch. One of those girls probably has been too mad at her boyfriend and decided to make him pay for his actions."

"And now the witch is out and punishing every poor guy who reminds her of her own boyfriend." Dean concluded. "Just awesome."

"So what do we do?"

"We finish our dinners and then will go and talk to Elise. I'm sure she's something to do with this mess."

"Um, now? Are you sure that's a good idea? Shouldn't we wait till the morning?"

"We may not have that much time." Dean looked at his brother. "It didn't take that bitch long to kill off those poor guys. We gotta solve this sooner."

Sam nodded firmly. "You're right. Let's go then. We can eat later."

"Ahh, I'm sure she wouldn't do anything the next 15 minutes, let me finish my dinner." Dean whined but left his sandwich on the table, when he saw Sam leaving the room with no other word. "Damn you. I knew I shouldn't have said it before finishing my damn burger."

**.**

**.**

**... TBC ...**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"So what do we do?" Sam asked.  
><em>

_"We finish our dinners and then will go and talk to Elise. I'm sure she's something to do with this mess." Dean said, taking another bite of his sandwich.  
><em>

_"Um, now? Are you sure that's a good idea? Shouldn't we wait till the morning?"_

_"We may not have that much time." Dean looked at his brother. "It didn't take that bitch long to kill off those poor guys. We gotta solve this sooner."_

_Sam nodded firmly. "You're right. Let's go then. We can eat later."_

_"Ahh, I'm sure she wouldn't do anything the next 15 minutes, let me finish my dinner." Dean whined but left his sandwich on the table, when he saw Sam leaving the room with no other word. "Damn you. I knew I shouldn't have said it before finishing my damn burger."_

* * *

><p>"Miss Burke, hi." Dean said as Elise opened her door.<p>

"Agent Young. Agent Angus, what are you doing here this late?"

"Ah, it's hardly 9." Dean smirked.

"Whatever. It's night. Don't you guys take breaks? What do you want?" she asked.

"Umm, we've a few more questions about Matt Ford." Sam answered.

"What about him?" Elise's face darkened. "Look, we'd broken up before he died. I don't know anything about him and I don't _want_ to know anything. Why don't you leave me alone? And by the way, I thought he died of a heart attack, why should FBI be interested in that kind of death?"

Sam was thinking hard to come up with some answers when Dean spoke up.

"This is important, Ma'am. We've reasons to believe that it wasn't a natural death."

Elise swallowed. "What do you means? What kind of reasons?"

"That's kinda classified; let's just say that he isn't the first one in our records. Some other town, same sudden deaths."

Elise frowned. "That's not possible. Besides, isn't heart attack the leading cause of death here in US? People die every day of heart attacks all around the world."

"All young? No. Look, we've just a few questions, you might be right, this might be a coincidence; but please, can we come inside and ask a few more questions?"

Elise hesitated first, but then nodded and opened the door so they could walk in.

"How long did you know Matt, before breaking up with him?" Sam asked as they sat on a couch in the living room.

"I don't know; long. Maybe ten years, maybe more. Why?"

"Have you ever noticed anything weird about him? Like when he hides something from you?"

"Umm, no? I don't know, I can't think of anything." Elise shrugged.

"What was the reason of your breakup." Dean asked suddenly.

"What? That's none of your business. How is that related to your case?"

"Believe me, it is. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't."

Elise sat back and closed her eyes. "I don't know. I wish I knew, but I don't. That jerk suddenly decided that we weren't meant for each other. Like those ten years meant nothing to him. He just left."

"What did you do, then?"

Elise was too bothered with painful memories to realize that Dean's question was totally inappropriate. "Nothing to save those years of my life. I was too shocked, I let him walk away." her voice was laced with sadness.

"Did you summon a ghost?" Dean asked without preamble.

Sam's eyes widened as Elise's head snapped up. "What?"

"You heard me. Did you summon a ghost? Beth Sheldon's ghost, to be more specific." Dean asked coldly.

Elise looked a little stunned at Dean's words and took a few moments to reply. "What the hell is this? I thought you were FBI. Get the hell out of my house."

"I take that as a yes." Dean didn't move.

"I said get out." Elise screamed.

"Don't scream, Elise. That wouldn't do you any good and we're not here to hurt you. We're just trying to clean the mess that you've made because you were_ a little_ upset with your stupid boyfriend."

"I wasn't just _a little_ upset."

_'Man, it's working, even though _it was too blunt_.'_ Sam thought with amusement as he watched the scene play out before him.

"O yeah, sorry about that. You were mad enough to want him dead and now because of that, a vengeful ghost is free, killing every guy who breaks up with his girlfriend."

"You're lying."

"I'm not and if you don't help us, more blood will be on your hands."

"What? The thing that's happening to those guys is not my fault. They've got their just desserts."

"It's not true, Elise. Listen to me." Sam spoke up with a soft tone. "I know that you feel betrayed and hurt, but not every breakup is like yours. Sometimes, it's necessary. Sometimes, it's the girl who dumps the guy. There was this guy who had broken up with his girlfriend and it wasn't even serious; but before they could repair their relationship, Beth had killed him with a sudden Kidney failure. And now my brother," Sam swallowed and nodded towards Dean. "He's very sick. It might be a brain tumor and we know that it's Beth who's doing this to him. You gotta help us. We've to stop this."

Dean didn't like the way Sam was trying to approach the girl, but he remained silent.

Elise had tears in her eyes. "Why did you break up with your girl?" she asked Dean.

Dean's eyes filled with sadness, as his eyes darted away. "To keep her safe." he replied quietly.

"Why?"

"You probably have realized that we're not really FBI. We're hunters. _This_ is our life and it's not a safe life for a woman. I couldn't risk her life."

"You still love her." Elise stated and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You can help us fix this."

"No, I can't. I've been trying, there's no way. When Matt died, I wanted to send that witch back to her hole, but I couldn't and now she's really mad at me. Oh god, what have I done." she said, a sob lodged behind her words.

Sam handed her a tissue. "Tell us everything you know. You might not be able to send her back, but we've been doing this since we were kids, we'll find a way to get rid of her."

Elise remained silent for a few more minutes before getting up and leaving the room. Dean and Sam shared a look, not sure what was happening. Just then Elise returned to the room with a large ancient book in her hands.

"This is all I can give you." she sniffled. "I've read about this kinda stuff before and I knew a little about it. Everybody in this town knows about Beth. Well, not that everybody believes that she was a witch, they just know that she'd killed her boyfriend; nobody knows how, though. There have been stories about her and her witchcraft and when Matt left like that, I couldn't stop crying for a long time. Then suddenly it stopped and all I could see was red. I thought about Beth, her boyfriend and his betrayal and I thought I would've done the same if I could. Then I saw this book in the library and I thought it was worth a shot. One night after I managed to collect everything that was needed for summoning a ghost, I started to read the chants and do the rituals."

"Did you make a deal with her?" Dean asked.

"Not really. She was amazingly nice, well for a ghost, I mean. I told her my story and she said she would help me. The next week Matt was dead."

"Did you see her after that?"

"Yes, she once came here to give me the good news about Matt; and one other time, when I tried to find a way to get rid of her. She showed up and was really angry. She said that I would never find a way, but if I try again she'd send me to Matt."

"So you stopped." Sam concluded.

"Of course, I stopped. I knew she could stand by her words, she was mad, because I was ungrateful. Well, today I even get rid of everything that I'd gathered for the ritual, hoping she would leave me alone."

Sam took the book and looked at Dean. "This is not gonna be much help. It's just one of those stupid books that I don't know why they keep in a local library with everyone able to access it. We must find a way."

"You think?" Dean took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"Please, don't let it hurt me." Elise pleaded.

Dean and Sam looked at her incredulously.

"Now, you're worried? You should've thought about the consequences before making a big mess like this." Dean shook his head.

Sam could see the lines of pain on Dean's face. "We'll do our best. We won't let her hurt anyone else. Thank you for your time."

"You better keep your mouth shut and never, and I mean _never_ get near something like that, again." Dean said with disgust, before walking out.

"His headache is getting worse." Sam tried to explain when Dean was out of the door.

Elise nodded her understanding. "He's right, though. I hope you find a way to send her back and save your brother."

**.**

**.**

**... TBC ...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I really love it when I see that you're enjoying this story so far and putting it in your favorite list and I'm grateful for all the alerts. Really, thanks for all of them. It'd be even better if you share your ideas with me, as well. Just saying! :D_

_**So, what do you think? :)**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.**  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_"You better keep your mouth shut and never, and I mean never get near something like that, again." Dean said with disgust, before walking out._

_"His headache is getting worse." Sam tried to explain when Dean was out of the door._

_Elise nodded her understanding. "He's right, though. I hope you find a way to send her back and save your brother."_

_._

* * *

><p>"Dean." Sam called as he jogged to catch up with him.<p>

"Apocalypse and Eve are not our biggest problems." Dean leaned against his car. "Our biggest problems are those stupid people who think they can use supernatural things for their own vendettas."

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I just wanna kill that bitch and get the hell out of this damn town."

"Your nose is bleeding again." Sam was by his side in an instant.

Dean opened the car's door and sat in the driver's seat, keeping a tissue under his nose. "This is getting old." he said, his voice muffled with the pressure on his nose.

"Let me drive. We should get back to our room and find a way to kill Beth for good."

Dean checked his tissue in the dim light and finding out that his nose has stopped bleeding, he turned and settled behind the wheel. "Get in, I'm fine."

Sam sighed and went to the passenger side.

They drove in silence for a while, before Dean suddenly pushed his foot on the brakes and brought the car to an abrupt halt.

"Whoa." Sam grabbed the dashboard. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dean replied absentmindedly.

"Nothing? Then why in the hell did you stop the car like that."

"I think I've an idea about how to kill Beth."

"Yeah?" Sam's eyebrow rose. "How?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Excuse me?"

"Her boyfriend. If the lore is right, then we might be able to use him to get rid of her."

"Are you suggesting we summon that guy's spirit?"

"Yes Sammy, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Hmm." Sam scrubbed his face. "That might work."

"It had worked before." Dean shrugged. "Do you know anything about the guy?"

"Yes, I found some information about him in the same article and then I dug a little further." He started to rummage through his pockets. "Ah, where did I put it." he then turned and grabbed their dad's journal from the back seat and found the piece of paper he was looking for. "Yes, here."

"That's my boy." Dean took it and smiled. "Edward Knightley. Hmm- Wait, is he related to Keira Knightley?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean."

Dean nodded. "Guess, he's not. OK, what else do we have, here? An address and.. What's this?" he held the sheet up for Sam to see it.

"A grave number."

"Oh, of course." He didn't really want Sam to know that his vision had started getting blurry around the edges." So, do we have everything we need for the ritual?"

"Yes, we just need to grab the bones and then get to that address."

"Let's roll, then."

...

"You ready?" Sam asked as the put everything they needed on the ground of the old room that used to be Beth Sheldon's living room.

"Let's just hope it works." Dean replied, hiding the fact that his vision was getting worse and he wasn't feeling so hot. He started to draw the signs as Sam started to prepare other stuff.

"Make a salt circle around us; she wouldn't be so thrilled about what we're trying to do." Dean pointed out; checking the signs and other stuff to make sure nothing was missing. They didn't have time for mistakes.

As they had anticipated, Beth showed up before they could summon Edward's ghost. They were in the middle of the ritual when the angry ghost appeared out of nowhere and since she couldn't pass the salt line herself, she started throwing everything that she could find in that old house, towards them.

Dean grabbed a table that was beside them and tried to shield both himself and Sam. "Hurry up, Sam."

Sam didn't stop to say that he couldn't chant any faster, he just tossed Dean a look and continued. Dean's cry of pain stopped him in his track, though. "Dean? What's it? Are you hurt?"

"Go on, Sam. Finish it. Bring that ghost here."

"But Dean-" Sam protested.

"'s my head. Jus' finish it, Sam." Dean's words were more like a loud moan than a sentence.

Sam turned his attention back to his ritual and kept rehearsing, slightly distracted by Dean's quickly worsening situation. Beth was clearly using her power on Dean to stop them.

Dean's nose has started gushing blood, leaving trails down past his chin, Sam couldn't help but glance at his brother and with that quick glance he noticed that there was blood coming from his ears as well. Fighting the urge to stop and turn to Dean, he finally managed to finish the ritual. Although watching Dean writhing in pain was agonizing, seeing Edward's ghost in the middle of the room was relieving. He just wished that this could really end everything and rushed towards Dean.

He gripped the sides of Dean's face with his shaky hands and tried to give his ailing brother some sort of comfort. "Oh God, Dean." The response he got from Dean was a screamed exhale as the older brother squeezed his eyes closed and hunched forward.

"It's gonna be alright, Dean. It'll be all over, soon." he tried with a soothing voice even though his own heart was sinking in his chest at the sound of Dean's struggled, pained breaths.

"Sa - Sammy.. Finish the job." Dean's hands were clenching, clawing Sam's shirt now.

"I did it, Dean. Edward's here." Hearing Edward's voice behind them, Sam turned and looked at him.

"Stop it." Edward ordered Beth, but to no avail. "I said stop it. He's innocent."

"No." Beth screamed. "They're trying to destroy me, just like what you did."

"Beth, no. What happened between us has nothing to do with these guys. Let them go. You don't belong to this world, anymore." Edward tried to approach her, but Sam's yell stopped him, he turned and realized that Dean was now seizing in his brother's arms.

Sam felt helpless as he watched the display before his eyes; Dean's eyes, open and unfocused with red tears cascading from the corners, down to meet the tracks that the blood from his ears had made. "Dean?" he tightened his grip.

"Beth, Please. You're mad at me. Let them go." Edward tried again.

"He'd broken up with his girl, too. I could see it in him."

"No." Sam shouted. "That's not true. Lisa dumped him." it wasn't exactly a lie.

"You're lying."

"I'm not." Sam tried to convince himself, as well. He still didn't know the whole story, but he knew that there was no way it could be Dean's fault.

Beth hesitated for a few seconds, glancing between Dean and Edward.

"Please Beth." Edward begged.

"Why Ed, why?"

"You could've asked me before killing me, you know?" Ed said, forgetting their situation. That response enraged Beth again and she turned her gaze to Dean, who let out a yell of pain as his body arched in pain.

It was enough for Edward to focus on the issue at hand. "Your father." he said quickly.

"What?"

"Your father made me, Beth. He said I didn't deserve you and if I kept stop seeing you, he'd send my father to the jail, for... for…" he paused. "You know your father was powerful, and my dad wasn't completely innocent, but I couldn't let that happen. My Mom would've died."

Beth stopped torturing Dean, her eyes got locked on Edward. "But I loved you." she said with pain and sadness evident in her voice. "You should've told me."

"I couldn't, Beth."

"Your father killed me."

"Well, you'd killed his only son." Edward noted.

Those words brought a small smile on her face. "What now?" she asked.

"Now, you'll come with me. Leave them alone, Beth."

Beth looked at Dean and Sam, then back to Edward before finally nodding. "Will you stay with me? It was scary. I was alone and it was really scary."

"I won't leave you, baby." Edward put his arm around Beth' shoulder and looked at Sam. "Burn our bones, and get him some help. I'm sorry for everything."

Dumbfounded, Sam only nodded in response as he watched the couple disappear into thin air.

"Should we wait for the closing credits?" Dean's low voice brought Sam back.

"Dean? You with me?"

"Hmm. Just tired. At least it worked." he pushed himself up from the floor.

"Let's get you to the hospital."

"No, we should just get back to the motel. We'll get some rest and then we'll hit the road first thing tomorrow morning."

"Dean, you just had a seizure, among other things. You need to go to the hospital. You could have a brain hemorrhage."

"I don't think so." Dean stood straight, before the room started spinning and Dean felt himself falling down.

"Whoa-" Sam caught him in time and held him up.

"'M fine," Dean protested as Sam sat him down, again. "Just a little dizzy."

"Yeah, I can see it. Let me finish the job and clean here. Then we'll decide what to do next."

"We'll go to the motel."

"Whatever." Sam grumbled as he quickly started pouring salt and fuel on the bones to burn them.

Ten minutes later they were both leaving the house, while Sam had an arm around Dean's waist, making sure his brother wouldn't end up on the floor. "I'll drive."

"Of course. I'm not that stupid to risk our lives while I can't see farther away than two feet." Dean regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth.

"You can't see more than two feet? Dude, we're definitely going to the hospital. Don't even try to talk me out of it."

...

"I don't see anything that points to the brain injury." The ER doctor said after examining Dean.

Dean gave Sam an_ 'I told you so'_ look and turned to the doctor. "So I can go, right?"

"The bleeding is one of my concerns. I don't think you should be out and about when there's a high possibility you could have another seizure."

"I don't need to stay here, but I promise to take some rest. Should I sign anywhere if I wanna check myself out?"

The doctor sighed. "I'll get the nurse to bring you the form. If your headache worsened or you had any other signs, you better get straight back to the hospital, and this time you'll stay. Visiting a hospital twice in one day is already too much; for possible brain injury? That's a high risk to let you go."

Sam decided to take part in the conversation. "I'll make sure he comes back, if he felt any worse."

The doctor nodded and left the room.

"I told you-"

"I know." Sam cut him off. "But I'm not gonna apologize. Better safe than sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Damn tired and a little dizzy." Dean's honest answer could be a cause for worry if Sam didn't know why Dean had been so open. It has been a long day for both of them, but mostly for Dean. Sam knew that his brother had tried to hide his discomfort and pain, but there's only so much someone can take. No wonder he was so spent now.

"Man, has it been really just _one_ day?" Sam suddenly wondered, watching Dean while he signed the paper that the nurse had brought in.

"We've had worse days."

"Can't argue with that."

"Sam? Have I ever told you how much I hate witches?" Dean said as Sam helped him out of the hospital.

"You mean since the day you met them for the first time?"

"No, I mean since the day '_you_' met them for the first time. I've never talked to you about them, before that."

"Even though, I'm sure you've told me enough for ten lifetimes."

"Whatever. I still hate witches."

"yeah, I know."

"No, I mean I hate them with a passion."

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Stop."

"Can't. I really really really hate witches."

Sam couldn't help laughing. "Yeah, I got that."

"No, you don't get it; cuz I just can't say how much-"

"Dean? What are you trying to do exactly?"

"Are you annoyed, yet?" Dean smirked as they reached their car.

"Is that what this is about?"

"O yeah." Dean eased himself into the passenger seat of his beloved Impala.

"Would you stop if I say you were right and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you?"

"Maybe?"

"You were right and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Sam repeated with a half smile.

"Alright, apology accepted, but I still -"

"Don't say it." Sam cut him off.

"Hate-"

"Dean." he begged.

"Witches." Dean laughed.

"GAAH."

**.**

**.**

**-The End-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ Alright, that's it! Hope you liked it and thanks for your supports. :) _

**_It'd be nice to know what you think!_**_ :D_

_* YAY! Supernatural is almost here! *_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
